powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fllflourine/Character Sheet 1 (technically 2)
Undergoing Revision Background Aegialeus' (A-Jaw-Lee-Us according to themself) origins are lost in time. They are a lone traveler, with no place to stay, who strolls through worlds. Either way, they exist primarily for the sake of thrills and possibilities that are out there in the world. They are known by many names, all lost throughout history, but the one they refer to themselves the most, is "Aegialeus". They often make up stories of the past, sometimes of their own origins in the rare case their identity is revealed, usually by themselves. Personal Data Status: Alive Epithet: The Omnifarious Laterality: Ambidexterous Classification: Shapeshifter, World Traveler, Globetrotter Color Identity: White, though has a liking towards Green. 'Interests' Likes: Fun, Excitement, Possibility, Novelty, Whatever is interesting to them at the time Dislikes: Stagnation, lack of adventure, Hobbies: Whatever they feel like doing. Values: Adventure, Imagination, Fun 'Affiliations' Affiliation: Themself Previous Affiliation: N/A Alignment: Usually Chaotic Neutral Loyalty: Varies (Might add Personal Achievements Section) Archetypes: Personality Aegialeus is chaotic and fickle, doing whatever feels fun and interesting to them, and is extremely curious, frequently sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. They like to mess around with others, usually in the form of world travelling and shapeshifting into whatever they want to be. They can be any alignment they want, but usually default to Chaotic Neutral, which offers the most freedom, and they often like to pick fights due to their boredom. It's personality aside from that, varies depending on whatever they are at the time. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting: Omnifarious: The most defining characteristic of Aegialeus is their ability to literally shapeshift without any limit. They can take any form that their imagination is capable of, unbound from the laws of both known reality, physics, and logic, and be able to act as that form perfectly. *'Varying Powers and Abilities Depending on the Form:' It is able to take on the powers and abilities of whatever it takes the form of (I.E., Ki Manipulation as Son Goku). **'Power Replication:' To a seemingly limitless extent. They gain all of the powers and abilities of whoever they shift into. **'Mental Manipulation:' They can also take on the personality, thoughts, and mindset of whoever they shift into. **'Memory Manipulation:' This goes up to and including their memories. Absolute Immortality: At first glance, even when it assumes a destructible form such as mere humans, they seem to be able to be killed. However, even then, it is able to regenerate completely from it's essence, which lies beyond known existence. They exist beyond the concept of death. It should be noted however, that Aegialeus doesn't have "avatars". What one sees when they meet Aegialeus in person for example, is in fact, their "true body." Non-Corporeal Form: Aegialeus' true form is mostly shrouded in mystery, but it is known that it is completely incorporeal. Teleportation: Inter-Dimensional, courtesy of being a world traveler. Takes years to recharge, however. 'Aegialeus' Favorite Superpowers' WIP Weaknesses While difficult to combat someone like Aegialeus, they tend to mess around with their opponent rather than go for the kill immediately. Another notable weakness of their omnifarious power is that they can only use the powers and abilities of whatever form they have taken at the time, rather than all of them at once, but they can simply circumvent this by shifting a part of themselves into another form (Must be over 1/5, however to take effect), which allows them to mix up their own attacks. Additionally, when limited to their true form, they are a sitting duck, although it is not known how to "kill" them for good. A subtle, but over time obvious weakness is that despite a being with status such as them, their intellect is only that of whatever they shapeshift as, and they are not omniscient. It is not known whether or not their mind powers can work on others besides being able to perfectly replicate their entire mind. Finally, they tend to not take the form of the strongest/smartest/fastest, etc. characters, thus wasting the full potential of their power, and making it much, much easier to beat them. Trivia *This OC was made as a way to connect (some) of the roleplays I have been in to one another (at least the recent ones, I have been in many RPs). Most notably for recently, Touhou, which explains (for the moment) a touhou picture (I'm not sure which one I should do, though). * The OC's name was taken from a galaxy name generator. * Originally intended to be Self Insert, now meant to be a parody of shapeshifters. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet